20 Different Moments VI
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different moments in the life of CM Punk and Paul Heyman. Contains: Slash, AUs, Mpreg, minor swearing, adult themes (COMPLETE)


**_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

* * *

**1. Thirteen **

"There's only a thirteen year age difference…" Punk says as he looks across the table at Paul.

Paul crooked his eyebrow at Punk. "Only thirteen years, only thirteen years! My daughter is almost thirteen…that's how much of an age difference we have between us."

Punk shrugs and smirks. "Well, good thing she's short." Punk explained and Paul couldn't hold back his small smirk.

**2. Agreements**

"You know, I'm Jewish." Paul said and Punk let out a mumble as he buried his head in Paul's neck. "And I'm not giving up my God to satisfy you." Paul said, knowing that Punk was an atheist.

Punk looked up at Paul. "And I'm not finding God for you."

"And I will never root for the Cubs." Paul mentioned and Punk chuckled.

"And I'll never root for the Yankee's…"Punk said.

"And I'll never give up my diet for you."

"I won't give up mine for you." Punk said and kissed the corner of Paul's mouth."Agreed?"

"Agreed." Paul said with a smile.

**3. Embarrassed **

"Fuck Paul, I told you to lock the door." Punk said as he pulled up his trunks.

"I'm sorry, I thought I did." Paul said as he pulled up his pants and watched as Punk kicked his gym back across the room. "Why are you so angry? Orton only caught us having sex…it's not like he fuck his road wife Josh Matthews into his mattress." Paul explained as Punk flopped on down on the couch.

"…Everyone thinks I top, now Orton will go blabbing about how I'm a bottom bitch." Punk said and rubbed his face.

"You do top baby…" Paul said as he sat next to Punk. "You top from the bottom."

"Shut up Paul…" Punk said and pushed him away.

"Bottoming doesn't make you any less of a man."

"Shut up Paul…"

"It actually makes you more of a man…being able to take a dick like mine-."

"Shut the fuck up, Paul…don't embarrass me anymore than I already am."

**4. Daddy**

Phil looked around the bar. It was romantic with red walls and low, almost no lighting. There were beautiful red candles on the tables with gold accents and a vase with one red rose in it. Phil looked at the people. They all seemed normal and he seemed to stick out like a sore thumb with is visible arm tattoos and his lip piercing, but it was well worth it. About a year ago, he put himself on a sugar daddy website. At that time, he was basically homeless. He was bouncing around from shelter to shelter with his best friend Kofi Kingston. They had no other options and instead of selling themselves on the street, they decided to sign up on a sugar daddy website. They figured this would be safer and they could get more money. They quickly found two men willing to take care of them and they went from being homeless to each having their own penthouse suite about the city.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Phil was shaken from his thoughts when he heard that voice. "You know how meetings are." Paul said before kissing Phil.

Phil pulled back and smiled. "Oh, it's okay daddy."

**5. Shirt**

Paul let his hands run up Punk's bare legs as the couple watched TV. Paul could really get used to Punk only wearing his business shirts while they were at home.

**6. Blue**

Paul looked down at the little blue pill in his hand and sighed. It was mark of aging and he hated it.

"Paul! What's taking so long? I want you to fuck me!" Punk called out from the bedroom. Paul quickly put the pill in his mouth and drank some water to wash it down. Punk would never know about this.

**7. Jealousy **

Punk watched from the corner as Paul and Brock Lesnar talked. He didn't appreciate the way Brock was looking at Paul and he didn't like all of the touching going on between them. Maybe Paul was right, maybe there was professional jealousy between him and Brock.

**8. Comic**

"What the fuck!" Punk yelled from the hotel bathroom. Paul was up in a flash and ran into the bathroom.

"What! What's wrong?" Paul asked in a panic and Punk looked up from his position in the bath.

"Sorry, I was reading this comic book…I can't believe this bitch." Punk said and kept reading as Paul rolled his eyes and when back into the room to flop back onto the bed.

**9. Freak**

"Wait! Phil, wait up!" Paul yelled and went after Phil and grabbed his hand. "Did I do something wrong? Or say something?"

Phil turned around and looked at Paul. "No, you're an amazing guy."

"Then why did you run out?"

"Because…" Phil sighed. "I can't date you and led you on like this…I'm a freak."

"A freak?"

"I'm intersex." Phil says and pulls his shirt down so Paul can see his breast. "I'm like something out of a Japanese manga."

Paul's jaw dropped before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "That's…so…hot."

**10. Wall**

As Punk's feet left the ground and he reached higher and higher heights on the wall, he never knew it was actually possible to be fucked up a wall. Only Paul Heyman could defy gravity.

**11. Kids**

Punk was never really a kid person. He never had any so he didn't deal with them but after spending a year with Paul and his kids, he couldn't think of leaving with out them.

**12. Lollipop**

"Really? You're really going to suck that lollipop like that?" Paul questioned as Punk pulled the sucker from his mouth.

"Like what?" Punk asked and then swirled his tongue around the tip of the lollipop.

Paul growled. "Don't." Paul said as Punk slurped around the lollipop. "Punk…" Paul warned as Punk licked the lollipop and looked into Paul's eyes. "My kids are in the other room." Punk started to giggle and popped the lollipop into his mouth. "I hate you so much right now."

"Love you too."

**13. Blood**

"God damn it Phil, what did I tell you about chewing at your lip ring?"

"I know Paul, just chill." Punk said as he grabbed at his lip.

"Just chill? You ripped your bottom lip in two and there's blood everywhere…it looks like a murder just took place…here." Paul placed a towel on Punk's lip. "Hold it here…you need to go to the hospital."

Punk sighed and let Paul lead him out the door and into the car. He could feel this was going to be a night filled with lectures.

**14. Pure**

"I'm not wearing white, Lita." Punk says to his best friend as he looks up at the all white suit.

"Come on…the bride is suppose to wear white on the wedding day." Lita explains.

"One, I'm no bride and implying that I'm the woman in the relationship won't get you any closer to me wearing that suit and two, I don't think it would be right of me to wear white."

"And why is that?" Lita asked and placed a hand on her him.

Punk gave Lita a smirk. "Because I'm not pure by any means."

**15. Tight**

Paul moaned as he thrusted into Punk. "So tight."

Punk smirked and clenched around Paul more. "Tight enough for you baby?"

Paul smiled and was about to say something when he felt a tightening in his chest. Paul slowed his thrust down and grabbed at his chest. "Tight…my chest."

"Paul?" Punk questioned and before he could say anything else, Paul had fell on top of him. "Oh my god Paul!" Punk yelled as he grabbed his phone and called the emergency number. "Hello…I think my boyfriend is having a heart attack."

**16. Hint**

Punk sighed and turned over for the twentieth time that night, yes he was counting. Punk looked over at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. Punk looked over and still found the other side of the bed empty. He looked over to see Paul sitting at the hotel desk working on something.

"Paul, come to bed."

"Be there in a minute." Paul responded and Punk sighed and turned so his whole body faced Paul.

"I guess I'll try to sleep…but I know I would have a better sleep if my husband came over here and cuddled with me…" Punk said out loud and Paul didn't respond. "Hint, hint motherfucker."

**17. Tattoo**

"Ow…" Paul said softly as the needled buzzed over his skin.

"I can't believe you're actually getting the tattoo." Punk said

Paul looked up at Punk. "I can't believe you actually convinced me to do this shit."

**18. Scared**

"This is the fifth night this week that we've had fish." Paul explains as he sits at the head of the table.

"I'm a pescetarian." Punk shrugged as he placed a piece of Salmon on Paul's plate.

"Can I please have a steak?" Paul asked.

"No."

"An why the hell not?" Paul asked.

"Because you just had a fucking heart attack, Paul!" Punk yelled and threw the pan into the sink. "I was so scared when you had that heart attack." Punk says as he realizes this was the first time he had ever admitted a fear to Paul.

**19. Different**

"I know how you like to be different…so I got you an emerald engagement ring instead of a diamond." Paul explained and Punk takes the ring from him and slips it on his finger

"It's perfect."

**20. Surprises**

"Phil!" Paul yelled as he ran into the bedroom. "Can you please explain why there's a picture of my ass floating around on Twitter?"

Punk looked up at Paul and shrugged. "I don't know…Can you please explain to me how you got me pregnant?" Punk asked and Paul fainted.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
